I'll never leave you, Hermione
by AuTumns ShaDoW
Summary: Based on pg. 176 excerpt from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 'Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands...' A Ron&Hermione. ONESHOT.


**Here's my input on r& H moment. Please reveiw and tell me what you think! It's my revised chp.**

* * *

I'll Never Leave You

_Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands…__**pg. 176 in Deathly Hallows…**_

* * *

Hermione watched her gob of toothpaste swirl down the drain just as Harry exited the bathroom, again. After a brief argument about who would sleep where with Ron, she'd watched her friend slowly introvert inside himself again. It had been like that since Dumbledores death and had only worsened with the more deaths reported with each day that passed whilst on their journey to destroy the horcruxes Voldemort had created. A couple of days earlier, her and Ron had discussed their friend during a brief five minute squeeze they'd managed, between Mrs. Weasley's cleaning rampage, while Harry, had been forced to sort socks for the impertenant woman. Both her and Ron had come to the conclusion their friend must've been having visions through Voldemorts mind again. Which explained his change of demeanor, not to mention the years the both had been witness to their friends darkening behavior and knew when to look for the signs of it rearing its ugly head once more.

The thought alone made her shudder as she repacked Harry's toothbrush and looked up into the mirror.

She took out her brush and wrestled through the thick, nutmeg tangles of her hair and repacked the feminine products she had brought from home. She grimaced at the starting cobwebs from the chipped, bathroom ceiling. Grimwauld wasn't her favorite place to be but it had its hiding perks which she needed to remind herself. She, Harry, and Rons lives were on the line. Both the muggle and wizarding world were at risk. Now was certainly not the time for complaining about such trivial things like a dirty house. Keeping this in mind, she stuffed her dirty clothes into the handy, beaded bag that had already proved its worth and stepped out.

A sliver of moonlight peeked through the yellowing curtains before her.

The silence left an eerie feeing in her stomach as Hermione padded across the creaky floorboards, her hand clenching the bags a little tighter than necessary. For Merlin sakes she'd battled dementors, had faced death eaters at young age, and a little silence was causing the hair to rise on her skin? Pathetic. Although the gruesome pictures and objects that hung around the dusty gray walls did nothing to help. It made her think of Sirius and how grateful he'd always been when they accompanied him. Hermione now knew why after having seen his decreipt place why'd he always been so cheerful and welcoming. It was better than to be stuck alone in this place.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage as a shadow appeared before her.

The thought of Moody's gruesome form when they had come to Grimwauld immediately sprang to mind.

Until she realized it was just Ron.

- "S'that you Hermione?"

"Ron?!"

He had nearly scared her half to death.

As she approached him, she could make out the pale, chalky skin and would've laughed at his face had it been appropriate.

But of course, at a time like this, it was not.

Still irritated with him after their argument back in the drawing room, she crossed her arms. "What'd you doing back here, Ronald?" Her voice held an irritable note as she stared at him imploringly.

His face began to return back to its normal color.

"I err…let me help you with that."

He left her in surprise as he grabbed for her bag. Ron was not one to be a complete gentlemen. Especially if food was present. However, over the years, he had not disappointed her when those moments did arise.

The expression on his face shifted though as he looked back up at her seemingly frustrated. "If you want." he added with just a hint of annoyance.

"Oh err… sorry." Hermione snapped out of it, handing the bag over.

With a slight huff he turned from her then, remaining quiet until they reached the drawing room where he tossed it aside.

"Thanks Ron." she sighed appreciatively, her frustration from earlier slowly ebbing away as her eyes fell on Harrys sleeping form.

"Nah s'really nothing, I'm gonna change, reckon he's out like a light the way he crashed." He shrugged as he picked up his rucksack.

Hermione watched his tall frame disappear into the thick shadows of the hallway before she knelt down beside Harry. His chest rose and fell in steady rythm, the hard lines usually set in his face smoothed out as if for now, he were at peace and unperturbed by the Boy Who Lived legacy and unbidden with his problems. She smiled, small. He was not the eleven year old boy she'd once met on their first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The years of having dealt with Voldemort, with death, and the challenges he'd faced had, ultimately, changed him. Yet he'd never ridded her or Ron which had made her sisterly love for him only grow. Hermione hoped once it was over, her friend could have a piece of normality in his life and one day settle down and have a family of his own and without Voldemort.

Gently, she placed her hand on the back of his, as his lashes slightly twitched. "Sleep well, Harry." she whispered. She pushed herself to her feet then and shuffled over towards the moth-eaten lumpy couch Ron had insisted she take. Although it wasn't grand it was decent enough. Pulling back the covers she wondered for a moment if Ron had made it for her. Somehow the thought instantly warmed her. A light smile spread across her lips as she climbed into the cool sheets, secretly hoping no creatures were waiting like her and Ginny once had had to clean out. Now that seemed ages ago. She sighed as she closed her eyes whilst trying to find the happier times that would rid the darker world she lived in now, if only for a little while...

_Sunshine. It flitted through the soft, ivory drapes that billowed around her. Lush, green grass brushed up against her feet. A faint echo of a sob reached her, numerous faces scattered about but unable to decipher. It was the beautiful hyms of music that kept her walking forward, one foot in front of the other._

_Then suddenly, she was left to stop and look up into the face of-_

"Oh Bloody hell- curse this Merlin forsaken shack!"

Hermione instantly sat up at the loud clatter, her eyes finding Ron who was holding his foot.

Her eyes flickered to Harry, only to see him still asleep, peaceful as a baby.

The relief was short lived as her eyes swiveled back to Ron and her frustration spiked. "_Ronald," _she hissed.

"I stepped on a rusted nail, _Hermione_." his gritted out between clenched teeth.

Hermione felt immediately sympathetic. Ron was in pain and here she was lecturing him as if she were his own mum. "Oh gosh Ron…I didn't know… do you need me to help you?"

She started to scramble out of the sheets, feeling horribly guilty for having snapped so harshly.

"No I think you've done enough." he replied bitterly.

Hermione glared, slowly laying back down. Hurt and angered, she ripped the sheets up to her chin. "Fine." she huffed. "But don't think for a second I'm going to feel sorry for you if you end up in St. Mungos with tetanus!" She forced her eyes shut then and drowned out the sounds around her. Then, a few minutes later, her body relaxed into the calm of sleep and she gladly took it without hesitation.

_"Duck Harry!" Hermione shouted towards Ron impersonating the fake body of Harry. A Death Eater had just nearly hacked off his right arm by their jet of green light as he'd held unto Tonks. _

_The rest of the crew had vanished into the clouds._

_Her, Kingsley, Tonks, and Ron, were the only ones who had not yet divided up. Only a few hundred feet apart, Hermione could still make out Ron's silhouette ahead of her._

_She ducked just as a stream of yellow light passed her._

_"Watch yourself!" Kingsely shouted._

_Hermione willed her wand to stun a Death Eater that suddenly flew in as Kingsley's thestral flew faster into the air. She trained herself not to look down below from its invisible hide since she hated heights._

_Abruptly, the air around them grew cold._

_Her stomach twisted in horror as her eyes slowly wavered to the shadow above..._

_Flying through the air with his wand outstretched was Voldemort._

_"Kingsely it's him!" Hermione shrieked as she shakingly pointed her wand at him. "Impedimenta!" The flash of light missed him by inches._

_But then he suddenly disappeared again as more Death Eaters headed her way._

_It was then Ron reappeared from the thick layer of clouds, blood tainting the handle of his broom. Blood oozed from a deep gash in the side of his head._

_ "H-Hermione..." _

_His appearence was shifting, his balance questionable. The dark strands of his hair were beginning to lighten, taking on a familiar, reddish hue as the Polyjuice potion wore off._

_In horror, Hermione realized Tonks was no longer behind him._

_"Hold on Ron!" she yelled, terror clenching her heart. What if he fell off?! There was no way she was going to let that happen. "Kingsely! We have to help Ron look he's hurt!" she shrieked, the desperation clear in her dark, brown eyes. She tugged Shackelbolt's cloak._

_"Look!"_

_"We don't have time!" His deep voice roared over the rush of wind. "We have to get our safe house!" _

_The thestral was picking up more speed, Ron growing farther away._

_"N0OO I WON'T LEAVE HIM!" she yelled._

_She turned back just as she saw Rons body sway to one side._

_ Then Ronald Bilius Weasely slumped off the broom._

_"NOOOOOOO ROOOOOOON!" Hermione's scream seemed to echo as the tears surfaced, refusing to believe that was the end of the man she'd grown to-_

"Hermione, Hermione? Wake up!"

Hermione was suddenly jerked awake, greeted by a pair of dark, concerned looking blue eyes.

Ron.

Hermione realized the tears had followed out of her dream. But seeing Ron in front of her, although looking a little peakish, but alive and breathing, caused all reason to fly out the window as she flung her arms around him, "Ron!"

Causing the both to topple unto his sleeping bag.

"Hermione-oof!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Does this mean your not mad?" Ron joked rather dryly.

Hermione sat back up, slightly flushed at the position the two were in.

But Ron appeared reluctant to let go, almost seeming to hesitate for a second, before his hand came down and gently started to stroke her hair.

Hermione realized she was trembling. Although she wanted to give into the comfort he was offering as he had done so at Dumbeldores funeral, if Harry caught them like this...

"H-Harry?" she asked, fearing despite her vivid dream Harry would see.

"Sleeping like a baby." Ron answered for her, his voice soft and assuring in her ear.

For a moment Hermione closed her eyes, hands splayed against the gray nightshirt Ron wore, his chest warm. "I'm s-sorry I snapped at you earlier."

She felt his chest rise as he sighed. "S' awright, really."

Hermione felt the tears drip down her cheeks, the nightmare still surreal in her mind. "I dreamt... that you died... on our way to the safehouse."

Rons movements stilled. Gently grasping her arms, he pulled her back so that they were facing each other. "What are you talking 'bout?"

Hermione slowly looked up, swallowing once, twice, before she said. "You died, Ron, you never made it back to the Burrow... like Made Eye... you were gone."

"Well I seemed to be breathing alright." he half chuckled. Those blue eyes seemed to assess her tear streaked face further as his expression softened. "Hermione, I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to Harry that I'd go on this mission and I meant it."

"What about... me?" Her lip trembled.

Silence stretched between them.

Clearly he hadn't expected that question.

But Rons gaze did not waver, appearing as if a million thoughts were spinning through his mind.

Until Hermione could no longer take it.

"Ron..." she searched his eyes, seeking answers. "Say something, please."

He sighed, his expression unreadable. "Hermione, you know."

"Know what?" She pressed, her hands tightening on his shirt. "Please, if theres something I need to know. I mean what am I to you, honestly, Ron?"

The frustration was beginning to take its toll as his skin flushed red. He let go of Hermiones arms, running a hand through his red mop of hair," Hermione…ugh, it's a little late to be talking 'bout this." He sighed, "You know what we're focusing on, this mission that Dumbledore left us. Right now there can't be..."

His voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"Nevermind." Hermione shook her head, releasing her grip of him. "Its probably best we don't talk about this right now." She rose to her feet, pushing back the feelings she'd developed for the redhaired boy over the course of her life.

She wiped away the last remaining tears, refixing the covers draped over the couch.

"Hermione, wait." Ron grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. His eyes were screwed up in frustration. "I know what I said but what I-"

"It's fine," Hermione interjected, waving her hand. "Your right there is no time for..." She decided to cut off there, gesturing between them. "Its not fair to Harry either, lets just stop."

Ron seemed shock by that, his grip loosening, "What'd you mean by that?"

"Nothing Ron, let's just go to bed, I'm too tired to argue." She looked away, taking her elbow out of Ron's hand as she turned around and plopped back unto the sofa. Tucking her legs back into the sheets, she listened until Ron finally, quietly, slipped back into his sleeping bag beside the sleep not coming, she silently listened to Harry's faint snores and wished Ron would just do that same.

But the seconds turned into minutes and still sleep evaded her. She stared at the ceiling, irritated at herself. She should've kept her mouth shut. With the war they faced there wasn't much time for anything else. She knew that but yet Bill and Fleurs wedding had still given her hope that perhaps there could be. But Bill and Fleur weren't on a mission with the Boy Who Lived who was prophesized to kill Voldemort. The three of them were in danger and on the most wanted. Hermione shuddered to think of the repercussions if ever they were caught. So she needed to rest, if not for her, then for Harrys sake. He had once told her she was the brilliant one. She was the brains out of them all. In order for her brain to work she needed sleep.

Not to be a crank once morning did arrive.

"It's not like I never do think about it Hermione." came Rons mellow voice in the darkness.

"Ron…you're still awake…?" Hermione turned on her side, eyes searching for his shape through the dark.

"Blimey Hermione, you don't think it hasn't crossed my mind?" He sighed. "What could happen? What life would be like?" There was a shuffle, a shifting of sheets. "Each day feels like a time limit for me. Each day I wonder how long our families will be safe... us... How Harry's going to conquer _him_…"

Hermione sighed, she understood that part clearly well and worried about it every waking moment. "I wonder if you or Harry ever lost me, how would you two carry on...?"

"Don't talk like that." came his sharp reply.

"Its what scares you, doesn't it?" Hermione leaned over the couch and finally could make out him out. One hand was tucked behind his touseled, red hair while the other rested on his chest, his blankets crumbled at his sock-less feet.

But even in the dark, she could see the crease between his brow. Worry.

"Hermione," he began quietly, "I dunno how it would be if I or Harry lost you."

Hermione smiled small and reached for his hand, having always imagined it felt secure and strong. And it did as she threaded her fingers through his."Ron, we've been through much worse together, but we _still_ manage to come out alive. Both of us and Harry."

Ron nodded, sighing, "I know Hermione, I know, but I know it wouldn't help for us to be like this when Harry…well…the git's put so much on his shoulders already…"

"I know what you mean Ron, believe me I do, it's just…"

"What?"

"Nothing I just completely made a wrong assumption. Even being the smartest witch has its weaknesses." she chuckled. Years ago she never would've set such, having always had too much pride to juggle.

But now that seemed so long ago.

"Hermione what is it?" The firmness in Ron's tone showed he wanted to know what was on her mind.

As much as Hermione felt grateful that he _was_ curious, she hesitated, feeling the familiar burning in her cheeks. She feared she'd say too much and Ron might be scared off by too much directness. But like Ron had said about the time limit thing, it made her reconsider.

She decided to go for it. "That you wouldn't want me... once this is all over." she finished in a meek voice.

Rons grip on her hand increased, "Hermione of course I…" Now it was Ron's turn to hesitate. He sighed heavily, "I-If we make it through this, Hermione…if by some miracle..."

"I get it, Ron." Hermione chuckled softly, noting the stuttering in his words. It had always been sort of a cute thing to her.

"'Kaye good." Ron's sheepish grin appeared through the dark, a breath of relief escaping his lips.

Hermione heavily sighed after a few minutes, no longer capable of keeping it inside, "I'm just so tired, Ron, of dancing around the same routine; we fight we argue, and then by some miracle…"

"Hermione," Ron interjected, "I can't tell you what the future holds 'cuz I dunno whats goin' to happen. And... I reckon we don't have that much longer to sleep 'cuz Harry's bound to be up soon."

"Right." Hermione slumped back into her pillows, keeping Ron's hand tightly secure in her's, "Just… don't leave… Ron." Sleep was starting to sink in now that the tension in her stomach had settle.

But a part of her feared of another nightmare, seeing Ron die all over again.

Ron seemed to sense that, and squeezed her hand reassuringly," I'm right here, Hermione..."

Hermione sighed, content with his answer as sleep engulfed her, "I know... g'nite, Ron..."

Her soft breathing filled the room as Ronald Weasley laid back down, resting his head underneath his right hand as he gazed up up at Hermione's silhouette above him while her slim fingers remained interlocked with his. He waited for her breathing to deepen before he spoke into the quiet of the night. "How couldn't I not imagine. I'll _never_ leave you, Hermione." he softly whispered.

A slow yawn followed before sleep slowly seeped into his thought.

Hermione's hand, little by little, slipped from his as the hours passed.

But their dreams were peaceful as the both dreamed of what the future may one day be.

For the first time ever…

_End of Moment_

Oooo

**The End of that Moment! Please tell me what you thought! Based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows missing moment between Ron and Hermione. Pg. 176**


End file.
